Most surgical incisions can be closed using only sutures. However, closing an abdominal incision in patients suffering from gross abdominal wall loss, particularly loss of viable fascial tissue, due, for example, to prior surgeries or necrotizing infection, can be challenging. In addition, some patients may be prone to dehiscence and/or herniation after surgery due to structural defects or disease.
Currently, repair of abdominal wall incisions not amenable to primary suture closure is sometimes performed using a synthetic mesh (such as, polypropylene, prolene, polytetrafluroethylene meshes, etc.) to reinforce the fascia and restore abdominal wall continuity. However, for many patients, incision closure and treatment of abdominal wall defects remains difficult, particularly due to the complications resulting from synthetic mesh use, such as enteric fistulae formation and infection, which weaken the integrity of the incision closure.
The present disclosure provides methods and devices for improved closure of surgical incisions and/or repair of abdominal wall defects.